<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confessions by grlnxtdr29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226606">Confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnxtdr29/pseuds/grlnxtdr29'>grlnxtdr29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Just Married, KlaineCCFanFicLibrary Valentine's Challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnxtdr29/pseuds/grlnxtdr29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Married</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KlaineCCValentines2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day Five prompt for KlaineCCFanFicLibrary’s Valentine’s Challenge, John Legend’s Conversations in the Dark. This one gave me the opposite problem from what I had with yesterday’s prompt. Yesterday the song didn’t really inspire me. Today’s gave me too much inspiration, it took me a while to decide which story idea to go with.</p><p> </p><p>Reviews Always Welcome!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b></b>
  <b>Confessions</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The numbers on the clock flicked from two thirty-seven to two thirty-eight, but Blaine was still wide awake. Kurt lay curled up beside him, not sleeping, but not fully awake, either. A movie was playing on the TV screen, sound turned down so low, Blaine couldn’t hear it. He hadn’t really been watching it, anyway. Couldn’t even remember what movie it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were on the ring on Kurt’s left hand. The wedding ring Blaine had slipped onto it just a few hours before. They were married. He couldn’t believe it. Kurt was his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Husband!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The man in question sighed softly and shifted a little closer to him, pale left arm shifting to rest across Blaine’s hip. Blaine rested his own arm lightly around Kurt’s shoulder, as lines from a song he’d heard recently ran through his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And you say that you're not worthy</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You get hung up on your flaws</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But in my eyes, you are perfect</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>As you are</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I won't ever try to change you, change you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I will always want the same you, same you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Swear on everything I pray to</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>That I won't break your heart</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'll be there when you get lonely, lonely</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Keep the secrets that you told me, told me</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And your love is all you owe me</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And I won't break your heart</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine leaned down and whispered softly in Kurt’s ear. “You’re perfect, just the way you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pale man smiled softly, on the edge of sleep. “Love you, too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>